The Darkness Chronicles
by FireStar2093
Summary: As Mariya moved on through life, many, MANY things would interfere. Was it just her luck, or was she... not normal?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Devin sat silently in the bedroom, waiting. His blade sat leaned against his knees. Heartbeats of several people pounded in his ears, leaving him to contemplate how to protect Alex and Ella, and the two new twins, Calla and Lily.

The blade started to spin silently in his hands. Alex, Ella, Calla and Lily sat in the corner. They had already been taken once, at least Alex and Ella had. Sitting in the corner with them was Mariya. Her eyes glowed purple, fangs all the way out, searching the darkness for any signs of danger. Alex was only six, but he had already developed some advanced skills. Ella, four, had small fangs.

The hearts that were pounding grew louder as the figures approached the bedroom. That time it wasn't an organization, it was the work of a single man. He was a scientist who mutilated and experimented on people. He always carried a gun, poison, cigarettes and an array of other objects. The digusting odor of the cigarette drifted upstairs. _He's coming…_

Being as overprotective as he was, Devin stood guard. _Why does he always think he's better protection then me?_ Mariya thought silently. It bothered her that he acted like women were inferior to men and incapable of doing anything. She'd show him, one day. One day, she'd save his life.


	2. Chapter One: The Upper Hand

Chapter One: The Upper Hand

Heavy footsteps of five or more people echoed through the stairway. The footsteps quickened as the figures trudged up the steps. But then, it took awhile to reach the top landing, like they were enjoying the suspense. Eventually, they reached it, to be greeted by a man falling dead on the floor with a dagger in his neck, blood spewing from the wound.

"That'll leave a stain." Mariya complained to Devin.

"Shut up!" He snarled as he closed the door to the bedroom and stepped out into the hallway to face the other intruders. Mariya sent a glare at the door, as if Devin would be able to see it. _Allen never would have been like that._

"It's the 21st century Devin!" she yelled through the closed door.

He burst into the room and tackled her onto her back in one swift motion. A surprised gasp left her mouth as her head cracked back against the bedroom wall. She could feel a stream of blood slide down her head, onto her neck. Mariya felt the stickiness of it as black dots circled in front of her eyes and she fought to remain conscious.

"W-whaa?" Mariya stammered and looked up at De-- Alan. _Oh God, no. If Alan's here… Devin's-- dead._ She dug her fangs into Alan's neck, letting the blood flow over her tongue in waves.

"Ahgh!" Alan yowled, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and neck. He scrambled away, leaving Mariya alone with the kids.

"Devin?!" she yelled. No reply. "DEVIN!" She heard a faint heart beat from downstairs. "Devin?" she whispers as she approached the sound.

Looking around for any movement, it dawned on her. _He's not dead. That sound… he saved us… then he walked out. Forever. He's gone forever._

It took her time to move on, but she knew Devin left her something, someone, else. He had left a few weeks prior, only to come crawling back like a kicked puppy searching for a home to go to. During those weeks, she had gone to Allen. She had been with him before and wanted to be now. Her thoughts were confused, but she made her choice on who she wanted to be with. She was too hurt to talk to Devin, but she could rely on Allen. Motivation got her started, but love is what kept her going, up until now. She knew she'd never love Devin, or anyone for that matter, the same way again, but she would try with Allen. She could leave the kids with Devin, if she ever saw him again. Maybe take them on the weekends? Everything would work to her advantage, giving her the upper hand, as it always did.

The story would go to say that Devin returned some time later. He and Mariya had a discussion about what happened. They both agreed they liked others. It would never work. Each to his own, having things to settle. They would work together just until they were done with the house, kids and divorce. Even with that agreement, she'd be with Allen, and Devin'd do whatever, like she gave a fuck. It didn't matter anymore. Their perfect world had been shattered by others, but she would no longer feel the pain. She had someone more important in her life now, someone she _hoped_ would never like another over her.

She met with Allen the next morning and explained what happened. His only answer was his lips running over hers gently, his arms providing a castle with high walls, protecting her from all. She could feel emotions running through her, or was it him? A tingle went down her spine. An energy and wanting came from her in response, stronger then she had ever felt. In that moment, she knew her love for him had been overwhelmingly more then for Devin. She had buried her feelings about Allen. But now, it came leaking out faster then she had assumed, like when after you shake up a soda and it fizzes over and it spilled, before you have the chance to stop it. Obsessive only slightly described the feeling, it was more then that, and she'd never know what. She felt like she would never want anything more. All reality melted away as his lips touched hers again, and his breathe blew like a gentle breeze as he whispered, "I love you."


End file.
